Fate's Bus Seat
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Fai meets an intimidating homeless man on the bus, A character from Fai's past comes back to claim him, and, Sakura and Syaoran have a daughter! What the hell is going on! Yaoi Fluff!


**_(A.N: Hello Babes! Guess what this is? My first KuroFai story! And it's DONE! OMG YAY!_ This was inspired when I was thinking about My Kuro, leaving the mall, and the bus was crowded! I was sitting there thinking 'Wow, you meet interesting people on the bus.' And Bam! This was born. Lol, it's stupid, but yea. Please R&R! I won't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong. But no flames!!!)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to Clamp. (But my versions of Yukito and Touya are mine! Muwahahaha!)  
**

**Fate's Bus Seat**

Isn't it funny how some things just seem so ordinary? Like you're walking down a normal street, in a normal city among normal people when you accidentally bump into someone who may just be walking down that same street in the same city among the same people? You both apologize before continuing on with the sad existence you've been graced with.

Oh sure, you'll probably never see that person again, or maybe you will and you will have forgotten that you had bumped shoulders with them. But all that matters is that's what happened. That is what fate had wanted you to do at that very second. I know I know, it all sounds crazy to you at the moment, but think of it this way. You're given the decision 'soup or salad'? It seems like such a simple decision, but as you're sitting there, eating your choice, you can't help but wonder 'what would that salad/soup have tasted like'?

I've explained enough about how fate works, and if you're still not getting it, well, I'm sorry. I tried my best. I'll try one last time, you breathe because fate wants you to. It's not your own decision, but fate's. Every little thing you do is chosen by fate, and you are simply fate's puppet to be toyed with. The only thing you can control is the fact that you cut your strings, and fate can't play with you anymore, but at the same time, you can no longer move, and you die. Yes people, this would be called 'suicide', but even then fate is influencing you towards this decision with what it has done to you.

Isn't fate fun? You think you're so independent and yet you're controlled no matter what you do. Letting fate control you isn't always bad though, in fact, following fate is exactly how I found the one person I'll love for the rest of my life. Now, I haven't told him about my whole 'fate' theory, because it pisses him off to think people are controlling him, but fate is what brought us together.

Yes, I am a person, a person whom fate has talked to. A person who allows fate to push him through life, but you don't want to hear about that do you? Well, this is where the true story begins…

oOoOo

_I had just been out doing what I usually do, wander aimlessly and buy whatever I find in my bag. I usually don't take a conscious note of what I grab, or what I buy for that matter, only bothering to look the items over when I've made it within the safety of my home. Usually they're items I need; clothes, food, the necessities. Sometimes I find an item that's for my own pleasure._

_But anyway, I had just stepped out of the store where I had found myself that day, when it had begun to rain; I've never been good with driving and usually walk or ride the city bus to wherever I need to be. I rush quickly to the nearest bus stop and just my luck, I find a bus there already, about to take off. I manage to make it in time, not caring where it's going, just glad to get out of the rain. But then again, maybe I'm not so lucky. The bus is filled except for a seat next to a rather intimidating man._

_He practically screamed anti-social! His shirt black with no sleeves, a red head band with wrist bands to match and black pants made of material I can't really make out from where I'm standing._

"_Hyuu! I-" I was going to continue, but that icy look that he shot me just froze me to where I was standing. Those eyes, those unnaturally red eyes, they're so breathtaking, and the sheer emotion of immediate dislike. I've never been someone to like someone who judged so quickly, but something about him._

_I then look down over myself, a light blue shirt with a white hoody, and white washed jeans. Polar Opposites. So opposite that we could never hope to meet._

_Suddenly the bus hits a bump in the road and I almost fall face first into someone else's lap._

"_Kid! Sit down already!" The driver snaps when he sees me._

_I mumble an insincere apology before taking the seat besides the man. It's then I notice he has a wooden sword on his person. It's a nice looking one, at least, from what I can tell. It's sheathed and wrapped up in a black satin cloth._

"_What?" I hear a mumble next to me before looking at the man. His attention seems focused on the scenery of gray buildings and green trees in the background, or maybe he's watching me from the reflection in the window._

_I say the first thing to come to my mind. "That's a beautiful sword you have."_

"_Hmm." Is all he bothers saying before I watch his red eyes drop back to the boring scenery. So he was watching me._

"_Do you have others?" I ask, simply trying to keep conversation up with the man._

"_I have a real one," He said before adding. "But I'm not allowed to carry it around in public."_

_I nod and kind of glance down at the bags at my feet, trying hard to find something else to talk about._

"_Where are you going?"_

_He seems to consider his answer before he shrugs. "Home I guess." This statement earns him a look of confusion. How could he 'guess'? He was either going home or not._

_He simply ignored the look and went back to staring out the window._

"_I'm Fai D. Flowright." I say then, unsure if I would be able to get his name from him._

"_Kurogane."_

"_Kurogane…?"_

"_Just Kurogane."_

_I sigh and sit back against the seat, staring down at my bags. I don't know if it's still raining, and I don't know how late it is now, but I can't bring myself to care about such meaningless things like Rain or time._

"_So, Kuro-pii,"_

"_Kurogane."_

"_Where do you live?"_

_He stays silent for a long moment; so long I think he's not going to respond before finally I get a rather confusing comment._

"_Everywhere."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Some days, I live in unfinished houses, sometimes I'll sleep at one of the bars down town. I mainly like to sleep on the hill near the river."_

_It took a moment for his meaning to sink in, but after a moment I came to realize his meaning._

"_Kuro-pan,"_

"_Kurogane."_

"_That's horrible! You're homeless?!"_

_Kurogane rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. The sun wasn't in the sky anymore but the sky was still a light blue, slowly fading to purple on the east._

"_How long?"_

"_Hmm, a month or so."_

_I go to say something before I realize how close my stop really is. I reach into the bags I have with me. I know I must have grabbed something that would get what I wanted done. Quickly, I pull out a note pad and a new fuzzy pen._

_Kurogane shoots me a look at the fuzzy pen, which I take a moment to blush at before I quickly begin jotting something down. I then reach up, pulling the cord and a moment later, the bus slowly stops._

_I take his hand and lean down, kissing his palm before putting the note there. I really don't know what had possessed me to kiss his hand, but at least he wouldn't get rid of that note right away._

"_If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." I say before turning away from the blushing man, who seems ready to yell or something. I thankfully got off the bus before he could think of something to say, and that was the last of the brooding Kurogane that I would be seeing, or, so I thought._

_oOoOo_

_A casual afternoon, curled up on the couch in my small living room with a nice book would be the next time I saw him. His knock was enough to wake me from the small doze I had found myself in._

_He was standing there rather coolly with his things in hand; both wooden and metal swords on his back, and a bag that looked like it'd been dragged through the dirt. That's to say, it looked better then him. Dry blood was caked onto his skin and clothes along with dirt. And yet, he was fine. I could already tell._

_I let him in without question or comments and showed him where he could clean himself and my guest bedroom, then I left him to himself, curling up on the couch with my book._

_I listened for him; I wanted make sure I hadn't imagined him. Silence answered before I heard a spray of water hitting plastic. So he was here. He was in my shower, cleaning off the blood of someone he had fought._

_Did it bother me to have a murderer in my home? Surprisingly, no. I even felt the need to protect him if someone came looking for him._

"_There are no towels in your bathroom." Came a voice that seemed like it was accusing me of being stupid._

"_Oh yes, sorry! One of my cats just had kittens, and the towels I used are drying still." I said with a chuckle, not looking up from my book. "You can drip dry, or you can wait here while I go see if my towels are done."_

_A grunt and the thud of footsteps walking away answered me as I got up from my comfy couch to run down to one of the laundry mats of my apartment complex. I chuckled before slipping off my shoes and leaving._

_**oOoOo**_

_I watched the dark figure as he attempted fixing my long broken television set, entertaining Syao with a ball of yarn._

_It'd been a few months since Kurogane had come to live with me and my two cats; Sakura and Syao._

_Their mother, Yuuko had passed away since then, and I had kept two of her four kittens. Sakura was a brownish cat with jade colored eyes, Syaoran, black with yellow eyes, and she had two others, Touya who was also black but with jade eyes and Yukito, a black and white cat with yellow eyes._

_I had given Touya and Yukito to my neighbor, so I could see them whenever I wanted to, and Tomoyo was thankful for the two loving cats company. Though, Touya was very protective of Yukito._

_I kept both Sakura and Syaoran because I loved Sakura and Syaoran so much, plus the fact that Sakura had grown very attached to Kurogane._

_I looked over to Kurogane again, Sakura on top of the old TV, batting at Kurogane and I couldn't help but grin._

"_Aww, look at daddy Kuro-wan and little Sakura!" I commented, earning a grunt from Kurogane and a curious mew from the kitten._

_It was like we were a little family, and even though I'd never admit it, I'd grown attached to the other man._

"_There was a message for you the other day." Kurogane suddenly said, not looking up from his work. "Someone named Ashura?"_

_My body tensed. What did he want?_

_At my silence, Kurogane continued. "He said he wanted to get together to chat about the future? What's that mean?"_

_I didn't want to answer, I REFUSED to answer. If I answered him, it'd mean telling him the truth; about me, about my scars, about my fears. "It's nothing." I managed to answer without the trembling of my body entering my voice._

_Even though he couldn't see me, and I hid it very well, I could tell he knew something was wrong. I was worried he might ask about it, but he remained silent, and simply went back to work._

_**oOoOo**_

_That night, my dreams replayed my past. A moonless winter evening, my hot breath making beautiful mist with the cold air, my bare body hot despite the cold air of the night, my blood making beautiful red spots in the snow, and him. His long black hair forming a curtain around my face so that if I opened my eyes, I would see only his cold yellow eyes staring down at me. I wouldn't though; I wouldn't accept the fact that the man I loved was doing this to me._

_Tears streamed down my face, my head turned to the side. I was convinced that this was only a bad dream that just felt real to me, and when I cried out, that someone would awaken me. But no one did, and no one could hear my cries above the fireworks that came with New Years Eve._

_Ashura was drunk, he had to be, my Ashura would never hurt me in such a way, but his eyes showed he was perfectly sober._

_This is probably what I deserved for breaking up with him. He was always pressing me, and eventually, I just couldn't take it and I broke up with him, only to have him hunt me down on New Years Eve, pin me down behind the shopping center, and make me cry out for him._

_In my chest, he had carved his name, so that I was always his, and then he had fled, leaving me in too much of a mess to walk myself home._

_That evening was only known between me, Ashura, and my younger sister Chii, whom had come to pick me up and take me home that night._

_When I'd gotten there, I found his note. 'I'll come back for you.' It read, and constantly after that, I had looked for him. But, my dream didn't stop there like it usually did._

_It now showed me, how I am now, walking into my apartment and seeing my new room mate dead and blood scattered across the living room, and Ashura stood in the center of it all, licking blood from his fingers._

_I shot up, my eyes looking around the dark room to see if any demons had escaped when I had woken, but there was only the sleeping lumps of Syaoran and Sakura at the foot of his bed._

"_Ashura…" I whispered into the darkness._

_**oOoOo**_

_I watched Kurogane boredly, falling asleep as I sat there. A week had passed since Ashura called, but nothing had followed it up as of yet. Still, he wasn't going to let himself relax just yet._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I suddenly jumped up, my eyes immediately falling on Kurogane._

"_Are you done?" I asked, rubbing at one of my eyes._

_He didn't say anything, simply staring at me with piercing eyes. I shuddered and looked away; I couldn't look into them for more then a second._

"_What's wrong?" He asked again, crossing his arms._

_I looked up at him with a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."_

"_What did he do to you?"_

_I flinched for only a second, but by the arching of his brow, I figured he'd noticed. "What do you mean? Who?"_

"_Your friend, Ashura."_

_Knowing I'd been found out, I looked down shamefully, his intense gaze remaining on me._

"_You talk in your sleep."_

_I continued looking down at the floor, not saying anything._

"_You've given me somewhere to stay, meals, everything I need. So, in return, I'll protect you from whoever this 'Ashura' is."_

"_Kurogane, I…"_

"_I promise." He said a sincere and, if I wasn't mistaken, worried tone to his voice._

"_It isn't myself I'm worried about." I mumbled under my breath as he walked away to continue his lesson._

_**oOoOo**_

_I shot up as I heard a crash from somewhere within the apartment. "Oi, Sakura." I mumbled when looking down to see only Syaoran sleeping there._

_I slipped out of bed, in only a shirt, slippers, and of course underwear. "Alright Saku-chan, what'd you break?"_

"_Hello pet."_

_I froze, staring at the recliner. Next to it, the window was broken, and Sakura lay idly in his lap. Ashura._

"_Ashura…?"_

"_I told you I'd come back didn't I?"_

"_I-I don't want anything to do with you!" I said my body and voice trembling. _

"_You're my property, no matter what you want; you have no say in the matter." He said before softly setting Sakura aside, standing and beginning to walk towards me._

_I backed away. "Y-You don't own me."_

_He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer before he reached up my shirt, me freeze more, his fingers tracing the scar he'd left me. "According to this, I do."_

"_Ashura…"_

_Suddenly I was tugged back and someone was standing in front of me. Kurogane in a pair of sweats._

"_Kurogane!"_

"_Is this Ashura?"_

"_Kurogane, please don't get involved…"_

"_Yes, Kurogane is it? You shouldn't get involved with our affairs."_

"_Shut up!" Kurogane growled. It was only now that I realized Kurogane's sword was pressed to Ashura's throat._

"_Please don't!"_

"_I told you I'd protect you didn't I?" He said, continuing to glare at Ashura._

"_Kuro…"_

_Ashura smirked suddenly. "Is this your new partner?"_

_Suddenly, two shots exploded in my ears, the cats hissing and growling._

_I can't remember what exactly followed, but I remember watching Ashura flee, bleeding from his shoulder, banging on the door and Tomoyo yelling for me, and my own yelling as I held Kurogane who was bleeding from his stomach and chest._

_A ride to the hospital, a few hours in a white room with Tomoyo and Touya, who had snuck into her car, and finally I sat at the end of a white bed. It made me chuckle how unnatural he looked there._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I have two bullet wholes in my body, who do you think I feel?"_

_I looked down, my hands in my lap. "I'm so-"_

"_Don't apologize, I told you I'd protect you didn't I?"_

"_But why?! Sure, you're living with me, but you got shot, you could have died!"_

_When he was silent, I looked up at him._

"_I wanted to."_

"_That's not answering my question."_

"_Because I wanted to, end of discussion." He then looked away from me and I sighed._

"_Thank you." I said then, continuing to watch him._

_**oOoOo**_

_It's been almost a year since that night, and in a few nights, it will have been two years since I met him._

_It didn't take long for me to finally tell Kurogane how I felt about him after that evening, and a week later, he decided that weird feeling in his stomach was actually how he felt for me._

_We never found out if Ashura had survived, or if he had died, but we're still looking, on the alert for whatever has Ashura written over it._

_I haven't been happier since Kuro and I started dating, but we're taking things slowly, for my sake. Even so, I truly feel Kurogane is the one I care for, truly deeply. I don't know how I could live without him in my life._

"Fai, are you ready for bed yet?" Comes the annoyed voice of my lover. I quickly close my 'Thoughts Journal' and turn toward the door of the living room.

"Sorry Kuro-koi, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I say while standing and walking into the hallway, Sakura and her new daughter Souma following me from under the desk.

"About what?" His voice said from the bathroom; it sounds as though he was brushing his teeth, a habit I had gotten him into.

"Just life." I respond, smiling while I lean against the door frame of the bathroom. It's cute watching him brush his teeth while Syaoran bats at his hand.

He sees my grin and kind of arches a brow. I simply shrug before walking away, now only followed by Souma.

We've gotten to the point where we sleep together, but nothing past that. I know Kurogane won't hurt me when we do get to that point, but, I think it's just a little much for me now.

I kind of yawn while laying in bed and snuggling under the covers, Souma hopping up onto the bed and curling up in the space of my neck.

It doesn't take Kurogane, Sakura, and Syaoran to join us, Kurogane turning off the light and closing the door behind him before lying on the other side of the bed. I scotched closer to him, slightly agitating Souma as she scooted over to stay curled into my neck.

"Hm, Kuro-koi." I say, my eyes closing.

"Hm?" He responds.

"I-I'm ready if you want to." I mutter, my voice soft.

Even in the dark, I can feel his red eyes looking at me, his arm then draping around me. "Are you sure?"

I nod against him and he shifts to where he's facing me.

His hand grabs my chin and tilts it up towards him, my blue eyes looking up at him.

"You don't have to be afraid." He whispers before his lips press against mine in a chaste kiss, his other arm already pulling off my night shirt.

"I won't hurt you." He says, his fingers tracing over my scars.

"I know." I whisper as he broke the kiss. "Thank you fate." I whisper, then, I surrender myself completely.


End file.
